


A Safer Spot

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [133]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/01/18: “bottle, massage, snuggle”White Diamonds,in case anyone doesn't know, is the name of a perfume by the actress Elizabeth Taylor.





	A Safer Spot

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/01/18: “bottle, massage, snuggle”
> 
>  _White Diamonds,_ in case anyone doesn't know, is the name of a perfume by the actress Elizabeth Taylor.

The long-empty bottle of _White Diamonds_ was one of Stiles’s most treasured relics of his mother.

And he’d just knocked it to the floor behind the chest of drawers.

The clatter brought Derek running, finding Stiles frozen in place.

“I dropped mom’s perfume bottle,” Stiles grieved, voice tense, hands over his face.

“It’s fine,” Derek assured, handing him the bottle, intact.

“Oh thank god. Thank _you_ ,” Stiles nearly sobbed against Derek’s chest then snuggled closer as massaging fingers relaxed his shoulders and neck.

“We’ll find a safer spot for it,” Derek said.

Stiles pressed the precious object over his heart.


End file.
